


Your Own Fault

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink, Sadism, Short One Shot, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Frank didn’t prep himself well enough but that won’t slow Gerard down.





	Your Own Fault

“It hurts,” Frank whimpered, gripping the bedsheets tightly as his boyfriend pounded into him from behind. The headboard repeatedly hit the wall behind it, no doubt annoying the hell out of the neighbors.

”Aw, it hurts?” Gerard mocked, not slowing his pace at all. “Whose fault is that?” After all he got out of Frank was more whimpers, he grabbed him by the hair and asked again, more roughly. “Whose fault is that, whore?”

”Mine,” Frank answered after hissing in pain due to the hand in his hair. “It’s my fault, sir.”

Gerard let go of Frank’s hair, letting him fall back to the mattress.

”It is your fault. I tell you to prep yourself for me and you don’t do it well enough. Then you have the nerve to complain about it hurting?”

”I’m sorry-“

”I don’t think you are, bitch. Besides... I think you like when it hurts, huh? Don’t you? Is that why you barely prep yourself?” Gerard’s brutal pace had Frank wreathing. “You like it?”

”Y-yes, sir. I... I like it!”

”Good. I wouldn’t’ve stopped either way.” The smirk in his voice was evident. “You aren’t gonna bleed all over my cock, though, are you? Your blood is so sticky, sweetheart. You wouldn’t wanna make a mess, would you, baby?”

Frank whimpered again, his orgasm rapidly approaching as Gerard spoke dirty to him. He always knew what to say to get him going.

”So fuckin’ tight for me... God, I’m gonna fill you.”

Frank wished he were on his back rather than his elbows and knees. He wanted to see Gerard’s face when he came.

”Sir,” Frank whined. “Can I come? Please? I’m so close...”

”Go on, angel. Come around me, squeeze me.”

As if on command, Frank felt his orgasm ripple through him, practically burning a hole in his stomach. His already-tight hole contracted around Gerard’s cock, pushing the other man over the edge as well. He could feel Gerard’s cum inside him, hot and thick. Frank always loved that feeling; loved how warm it was.

Once they were both panting, Gerard resting his forehead on the back of Frank’s neck, Frank smiled and laughed breathily.

”You were right, ya know.”

”Hmm?” Gerard hummed and pulled out of the younger boy. 

“I do a shit job of prepping myself on purpose. I like to really feel you.” Frank answered, turning to lie on his back.

”I already knew you were a pain whore, honey.” His lover laughed and got up, presumably to go shower. “I’m not surprised.”


End file.
